


The first time he said it.

by cpt_trashwriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Hot Chocolate, LMAO, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, fluff af, gave me feels, guess which game they´re playing in the beginning for extra points, literally just fluff, loadsa kisses, modern au Murphamy fluff, modern au murphamy, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpt_trashwriter/pseuds/cpt_trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Modern AU]<br/>Bellamy shows Murphy his love and Murphy breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time he said it.

**Author's Note:**

> Murphamy fluff!!  
> yikes since when did I start start writing fluff.  
> it´s rather cute tbh

Murphy grinned as his car passed Bellamy's right before the finish line and "you won" appeared on his side of the screen. He expected some angry comment or maybe even a stern look boring its way into his side but there was nothing. He turned to look at Bellamy, still grinning wide "I won, again. You fucking suck-" he cut off early seeing Bellamy's expression. 

Instead of the flaming fury or the disappointed look in his eyes he´d expected Bellamy who hated losing would give him, instead there was only something... Close to awe in his eyes.

Murphy shifted as Bellamy's eyes were fixed on his face and though he was used to be stared at by the older man by now, they had been in a relationship for months, this was different. It wasn't the hunger or passion Bellamy expressed roughly in bed or the plain crush look. It was something more. It was as Bellamy was memorizing his every centimeter. Taking in his perfections and flaws and Murphy couldn´t help but doing the same, if only a bit briefer. He felt cautious with the other so out of himself.

He swallowed hard, suddenly noticing Bellamy wasn't holding his console anymore but having no clue as to when that happened "Bell...?" He whispered but there was no reply. Bellamy sat silent, slowly bending forward and placing his lips ever so swiftly to Murphy's forehead sending chills through all of the younger boy. Murphy didn't notice Bellamy taking his control and putting it away neither how he got to laying down but he was laid down now, Bellamy over him. 

He wasn't excited and ready to explode like otherwise when he was progressively undressed, there was this calm and sweetness over Bellamy´s actions. It started with Bellamy's hands slowly tugging his socks off as he kissed each toe, Murphy's eyes locked with his the whole time. Then his pants were off and Bellamy was kissing the upside of his legs. Caressing his sides and smiling gently. His sweet lips pressed swiftly against new flesh as he lost the tee and finally the boxers Murphy was wearing.

He kissed every reachable spot on Murphy's body and Murphy just let it happen, his eyes now fixed to the ceiling. He traced each birthmark, each flaw on the other's porcelain skin. Even the never-serious John Murphy saw the seriousness of this, the pure love, and didn't crack a joke or snarl something sarcastic.

When Bellamy traced his way back to Murphy's cheeks after his whole body had been blessed with the touch of his lips, they were wet. He worriedly sat up, placed his hands on each side of the younger's face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs, however it didn´t help because within a second they were soaked in tears again.

He pressed his lips firmly to Murphy's, who whimpered a sob against the older man. His body crumbling beneath him. Crying even harder Murphy squeezed his eyes shut and pulled away. Realizing this was the first time someone loved him to bits, every inch and all of him since his father died was too much for the mentally scarred John Murphy. Too many feelings were tearing at the boy for him to handle it.

Bellamy was worried when the crying didn't stop and laid beside Murphy, not close enough to touch but watching over him. Each time the younger had cried before he'd told him to back off and though Bellamy didn't understand it, needing all the comfort he could get when he himself was crying, he respected Murphy's boundaries.

The younger slowly faded into sleep and Bellamy picked him up bridal style to place him on his side of the bed. He wasn't pleased with having him falling asleep this shaken and broke so after tucking him in under his covers he went to make hot chocolate.

He remembered the childish smile and glimpse in Murphy's eyes when he made it the first time and though Murphy would deny being so childishly happy over anything the sarcasm he spat out about how childish it was and how Bellamy was actually three, it all sounded half-heartedly. And it was after that he got his first thank you from his Murphy. This had to cheer him up.

He warmed the milk and poured in the sugar, cocoa mix into two cups stirring wildly. He poured the hot milk over the solution and even whipped up cream to put on top. He roamed the cupboards for marshmallows but as he didn't find any he settled with just a little sprinkles on top.

He put everything back in order before carrying the somehow still hot chocolates to their bed, settling them on the bedside table as he undressed to nothing but his boxers. He climbed into bed and kissed his lover till his blue eyes opened and then smiled. A hand found its way to Bell's hair pulling him closer down as the kiss deepened. 

He let Murphy have control for a little bit. Sloppy heated kisses spicing up the atmosphere. It grew rapidly and Bellamy was sure he´d be rock hard after a moment more of this so he finally pulled away, a lot more hesitant on the hot chocolate front but soon it was going to get cold and no one would want to drink it. 

"I made hot chocolate" he said trying not to pant too heavily. A cup was handed to Murphy and there was that spark of joy again. This was possibly the happiest he'd ever seen the boy and he instantly knew he'd done the right thing. Murphy's smile was genuine and not one of those smirks he always carried.

"Thanks" the younger said delightfully glancing over Bell before his face was covered with the great cup. Bellamy sipped his too and he wouldn't like to brag... Or well yes he would, he definitely made the best chocolate.

After the chocolate was finished, both of them by Murphy as Bellamy gave about half of his to Murphy, and the cups were placed on the table they simply laid down facing each other. Murphy pressed his forehead against Bellamy's and looked somewhere between them. "Bell... I love you too" it was barely more than a whisper but Murphy could have mimicked the words and Bellamy would still have his mind set on that moment for many years to come. Bellamy had started saying it a few months into the relationship, he'd say it to friends as well sometimes and it wasn't that big a deal. Murphy had up till now only replied with a kiss or something to distract the older. Bellamy's heart beat harder in his chest. This was the first time Murphy had said it.

"You're going to have to top this evening to hear me say that again" Murphy snarled sarcastically when the silence got too heavy and Bellamy climbed up on his slim hips chuckling. He kissed the younger's lips that were now curled in a grin. "Maybe I will"

**Author's Note:**

> comment or kudos if you liked it please! <3
> 
> also you can all go tumblerer with me https://save-john-murphy.tumblr.com/


End file.
